FADED AND FOUND
by future girl2
Summary: "It feels like I am just waiting for you to fade away". He came closer to her. Looking into her eyes, he whispered "I won't fade away."... It is an AU short drabble with very short chapters all of which will be there soon. Please R&R. Constructive Criticism is welcome. To avoid confusion Edward came back so no Volturi or Victoria are there. It's just an emotional ride.
1. Chapter 1: Not Help It Troubled

**An : So this is my second story and taking the advice of everyone else I have made this one into a short dabble fic. There are 4 chapters including the epilogue and will be up very soon. Rest at the end. **

**NOT HELP IT...TROUBLED**

"It feels like I am just waiting for you to fade away". He came closer to her. Looking into her eyes he whispered, "I won't fade away." "You did before" she accused involuntarily and her hand went up to her mouth. She looked fearful as if she brought it up, he would leave again.

This realization like a physical force made him stumble a step back. "I know... I won't again...I promise" his voice was pained,broken. His knees gave way. He didn't know what to do. "I am sorry...so sorry" he kept repeating.

He was on the floor. She could not help it even if a part of her rejoiced at every apology from him. It was too small to let him be. She couldn't help it ever. She lowered herself.

His arms sought her automatically. She whispered quietly, "It's okay" through her tears. Her body gave some warmth to his cold broken heart. They sobbed together. She was shedding enough tears for both of them even though he could not. They were completely broken, yet healing. It was a very beautiful sight to witness, yet troubled.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **An: Once again thank you for reading. Please read the rest and review. The chapters will be very small only about 100 words. Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is an AU set in New Moon if Edward came back and Volturi didn't know and Victoria is not there... THIS IS JUST AN EMOTIONAL RIDE. **


	2. Chapter 2 Slumber Hatred

**Previously:**... site to witness yet troubled...

 **SLUMBER...** **HATRED**

 **H** e smiled at her sleeping face. Her head was on his chest. He felt her stir. "No... don't leave... ", she whimpered. "Shh... I am here, love" he placated her.

Her return to peaceful slumber made him take a harsh breath. It was his naive attempt to save her that had hurt her the most. He didn't know what else to do. He vowed to her sleeping form. He would never leave her again. Even when she decides to make him leave. He would watch her move on, no matter what it did to him.

She woke up. Her head was resting on her shoulder. She sat up, her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating furiously. She hated herself for believing him.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	3. Chapter 3 Tight Same

**TIGHT...SAME**

 _ **Previously**_ _:She hated herself for_ _believing him..._

Then she saw him on the chair. He was looking at her. Her hatred fell. She sighed and smiled sadly. Her eyes were troubled so were his.

He went to her, slowly as if approaching a frightened wild animal. Her one blink of acceptance was all he needed. Before her next blink, she was tightly in his arms. She clung to him right back. Tears were flowing once again and so were his apologies.

"Sorry... Sorry... Please... Don't... Leave...Me...Please..." The last made Bella gasp. She didn't dare believe her ears. The tears flowed unceremoniously. He felt the same...

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **AN:** just the small epilogue left...


	4. Epilogue: ReadyFinally

**READY...FINALLY**

 _ **Previously:**_ _ **He**_ _ **felt**_ _ **the**_ _ **same...**_

They were ready. The whispers, glares and scoffs finally behind them.

At last they could believe each other's love. Their trust slightly overpowering their insecurities. Insecurities which were finally discussed though in privacy away from their nosy relatives.

Hand in hand they entered the high school whose dreaded gym was holding the 5 year Reunion. Their faces didn't betray their thoughts or worries. Edward pecked Bella first on her forehead and then on the lips sweetly. She intertwined their hands and squeezed. Their make up concealing their ageless truth and the platinum rings on their left hands shining.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **An:** **Thank you everyone.**


End file.
